Fan:Digi-Rider 5
Topaz and Dorumon had arrived in Jidai Realm while hearing news of Tactimon. Topaz then did the sneaky and stealthy techniques of ninja in order to get inside Tactimon's palace. Dorumon had a little trouble keeping up. "Come on, slowpoke, pick up the pace." "Wrong monster!" "That's not what I meant; now come on." Topaz pulled Dorumon away before either of them were seen. They spent hours being sneaky but going around in circles. "Can we take a break?" "Yes, why don't you two rest? Tanegashima!" A blast fired through the ceiling and Topaz and Dorumon fell to the floor where Tactimon was. "No need for alarm, I only need to know a few details. Who sent you here? You are obviously inexperienced in location. Even the most experienced shinobi that have attempted to take my life knew where to find me." Tactimon offered refreshments to the duo. "We came on our own Tactimon to put a stop to your crazy plans. And I'm too young to drink sake." Topaz crushed the cups. "You are not the first to come here like that. I will admit I am impressed with your skills. Many would meet their ends upon immeadiate entry, yet my guards were unable to find you. To fill in a gap, I used a hollow ceiling to hear the words of my enemy from above. But now you shall suffer utter defeat and humiliation by my hand." "Bring it on!" Topaz did a rolling kick which knocked Tactimon off his feet but he regained his balance and counterattacked. Topaz flipped over and grabbed his forearms from behind putting Tactimon in a locked position. "Dorumon!" "Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot a metal ball at Tactimon. "Tanegashima!" Tactimon used the gun on his back to hit Topaz which didn't hurt Topaz all that much but made her let go. He managed to avoid the attack. Topaz then did a surprise attack with the nyoi-bo in her ear that made Tactimon crash out of his palace. "Home Run Metal!" Topaz and Dorumon did a combo attack with Topaz hitting a metal ball like a high speed baseball at Tactimon. "Jatetsufujin-maru!" Tactimon summoned his large tachi which had enough power to stop the attack and not suffer any damage itself. "You bring out your weapon, I'll bring out mine." Topaz took out a buckle and placed it on her waist with the strap attaching itself to her. The buckle was loaded with cards and their data. "Henshin!" Legend Rider Void! Topaz was outfitted in a black and white suit with red, blue, and yellow streams on her arms and legs. It was also adorned with a silver scarf. "So you were the masked rider from the rumors." "I'm no Kamen Rider (Kamen in Japanese means 'Masked'). But I am a fighter who stops creeps like you." "Let's see how far you can go! Ichi-no-Tachi!" Tactimon stabbed the ground with the Jatetsufujin-maru creating an earthquake. The streams on Void's legs lit up. "Rider Jump!" Void jumped up many meters in the air with Dorumon staring in amazement. "Tenshukaku!" Tactimon thrusted his sword to the ground and created a small mountain range. "I never realised Tactimon was this powerful." Topaz's friends were on the scene. "He didn't even take out that sword." Noted Zero. "It had to be Topaz to fight him. If this keeps up, Jidai Realm will be a big wasteland." "Void Katana!" Void summoned a pair of katana with energy extending from the blades. "Let's see who's blade's better! Shinboi Kengiri!" Moving at incredible speeds due to thrusters and Topaz's natural speed, Topaz did a slashing attack that attacked from all sides. "Shi-no-Tachi!" Tactimon channeled a lot of energy into his blade, unsheathing it and slashing downward onto to where Void was going, colliding with her swords. "He knew where to strike even with all of those attacks at once?!" "He isn't called Tactimon for nothing." "I'm surprised your swords did not break." "I'm putting some of my own power into it." Topaz and some of her friends have these special stars in their bodies that give them power over the elements of the universe. Topaz has control over space which includes vorpal sharpness of blades. "Hey Topaz, are you forgetting someone?" "Of course I wouldn't forget you Dorumon. Get ready Tactimon!" Topaz poured her Digi-Soul out. "Digi-Xros!" Dorumon combined with the Void Suit. "Legend Rider Void! DORU Mode!" Void was in a form that was based on the DORU series Digimon with the red gem they possesed adorning the helmet along with horns. The wings of Dorugoramon and DoruGreymon were on the back, the armor became more mettalic and the black portions of the suit became purple. The new form's main weapon was a spear based on Dorugoramon's tail. "I've never Digi-Xros like this before." "Since that suit's a part of Topaz, I guess her Digimon became a part of her." "Digi-Xros, so this the power between Digimon and partner. Show me it's full power." "Rider Metal Storm!" Large metal balls were formed from data and launched at Tactimon. "DORU Thrust!" As Tactimon fended off the large balls, Void went towards Tactimon at a great speed. "It looks like I need to get serious with you. Mu-no-Tachi: Rikudorin'ne!" Tactimon slashed six times cutting apart the metal balls and creating a large vortex. Topaz got caught in the vortex with the G-force affecting her and Dorumon. "I always wanted to see Jatetsufujin-maru cut apart a being born directly from the stars. Hoshiwari!" Before performing the Iaido technique properly, Tactimon's vision was obstructed by both acid bubbles and hot bubbles. "What?!" Tactimon just barely missed Topaz blowing away the vortex with the fast slash. "Now's our chance!" A card was activated in Void's belt. "Rider Brave Metal!" Void put her soul into a powerful kick straight onto Tactimon's face. "You have exceeded my expectations. But now you see my full power!" Data was released from Tactimon. The Head Crest had changed to the symbol of the Oda Clan, the coloring of his armor became reversed, a wheel was behind him, and a sword smaller than the Jatetsufujin-maru was attached to his hip. "Tactimon: Oda Mode!" "So this is the data of Nobunaga." "Nobunaga was known as the 'Sixth Heaven Demon King' for his brutal strategies and occasional personality." "Sixth Heaven?" "In Buddhism there are six divisions for the path of rebirth." "And I am able to bend my army's reincarnation patterns to my will. Observe! Human Path!" The data of a defeated Ninjamon reformatted into a DigiEgg that became a Kotemon. "You done showing off?!" "As much as you are." "My lord, we have an issue in the mountains!" The Tyutyumon manipulated Tuwarmon appeared. "Until next time, I am needed elsewhere." "You're not getting away!" Topaz was stopped by Akira. "Outta the way Tenno!" "Forget it Topaz, he's too powerful for any of us combined. If your new Digimon didn't hatch you would've been finished with that last attack." "What new Digimon?!" Bubbles came floating around. A Chibomon and a Jyarimon were on the ground below Topaz. "Their bubble attacks might not be all that strong but it was enough to give a distraction for Tactimon to miss." "I still coulda taken him." "The Jatetsufujin-maru can cleave a star in two!" "Break it up you two. We're supposed to be a team that works together, arguing is going to get us nowhere." "Yes my lord." "Whatever Pikaro." "I know you're childhood friends but must you be so blunt?" "Looks who's talking!" "Stop it!" "Sorry my lord, she's the only one who can drive me to that state."